Born Into Trouble
by Aquaria Light
Summary: Zoey is pregnant with Ken's baby but Ken doesn't know about it. Will Ken find out before Zoey aborts it? find out in chapt.2


Disclaimer: Me no own digimon, 'kay?

Game: Read the highlighted parts first then read the story. See if it's what you expected 'kay?

Born Into Trouble

Zoey sat down on the bench waiting for her friends. She waited anxiously twirling a strand of her blonde hair around her finger. Her guy friend J.P. met up with her.

"Takuya and the others had to stay after school. Mr. Harrisoki gave them a really tough assignment and they went to the library to go work on it together."

"So why didn't you come to class today?"

"I wasn't feeling well this morning. I threw up again."

"Again! That's been everyday for the last three weeks! I'd get it checked out with a doctor if I were you. You could have something serious."

"I did check it out and it's nothing." She paused and then looked away. "I don't have anything wrong with me."

J.P. looked skeptical. "Are you sure? Cause if it's not a sickness then it must be pregnancy, and we both know that couldn't be it."

J.P. watched her back slowly quiver and a teardrop fall to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Tell me you're kidding! How could this be? You're so young, barely even 20 and pregnant already? With whose baby?"

She started sobbing softly. "Come with me to the park and I'll tell you the story."

They walked to the park.

"His name is Ken Ichijoji, and he's a law major. He's already got his bachelor's and is graduating this year."

"Ken Ichijoji?"

"Yeah, we're really close but he's so mysterious about his family. On my first month here I moved from Italy I went to a party and I met him there. We started talking and I got to know him. We both had a few beer and before you know it..." She trailed off just then. 

"Well, at first getting to talk to him was really hard. We were both so nervous around eachother having shared something so intimate with one another.  But after a while it got to be okay and then we didn't see eachother for about 6 years. That's about the same time that Koji and Koiji had left for Hong Kong remember? Well, he was back here to finish his master's degree and we met up again last year. We've been close for the last few months but decided to break it off two months ago so we could both get serious about our studies. Well, our final goodbye went further than I expected resulting in this." She said pointing to her stomach. 

"Wow. That's real tough. And how's he taking the news of your pregnancy? I bet he must be kicking himself around now huh?" Zoey's silence only told J.P. the answer. "He doesn't know, does he?"

"No, and I don't plan on telling him either. It'll just complicate things."

"But how do you plan on taking care of this baby alone? You know your mom's going to kick you out once she finds out you're pregnant."

"Don't you think I know that!" Zoey yelled. Then she calmed down again. " Sorry 'bout that. But like I was saying, that's the reason why she'll never know about it. Nobody will, just you and me. Got that? In a few months even we will forget this whole thing ever happened."

J.P. thought for a moment. 'How can we forget it ever happened if the baby will be on its way.'  Then it dawned on him. She wasn't planning on having the baby!

"You can't abort the kid, you just can't!"

"Well, why not? I have every right to, besides I heard they now have methods where it will be painless to the baby as well as the mother." J.P. gave her one of his looks. "Oh come on now! I only have four more weeks to decide! In two more days I'll become two months now and if I wait too long then I'll have to really have this child. And J.P. I can't have this child now, I'm too young!" 

Just then a rustling in the bushes made both of them turn around.  It was Koiji spying on them. 

"Have this child? Have what child where?" He asked them.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Zoey told him. 

"What do you mean it's nothing! This is a human being we're talking about!" J.P. exclaimed.

"SHhhh!" Zoey told him. She didn't want the whole world to know. Slowly it dawned on Koiji and Zoey flinched as she realized that it did. Koiji knew, and now there were more people involved in her secret. 

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" He yelled out. People walking and playing in the park stopped and looked at them. They all teardropped. 

"It's a play there doing in school. You know the one, 15 and pregnant. It's just a rehearsal nothing more to see here." J.P. told everyone.  Slowly there interest died down and everyone went back to what they were doing. 

"Sorry." Koiji  apologized. "So," He started slyly. "Who's the lucky guy?" 

"His name is Ken Ichijoji and he's not so lucky 'cause Zoey doesn't plan on telling him. She wants to abort the child but we can't let her do that!"

"No! You can't do that! Ken loves kids and besides it could really mess you up in the end."

"You know Ken too! Oh great! Does this guy have his own website or something!"

Koiji smiled. Ken had his own WWW.COM company.  There wasn't anything Ken did that the world didn't know about.  The guy was a genius. 

"Um, I don't know." He told her.

"Well, you two better not tell anyone. No one else in the gang can know about this. NOT EVEN KOJI!!" She directed that last part at Koiji. They were twins and she knew how twins could be. With that last part she just got up and left. 

Koiji and J.P. stayed there for a few seconds looking  after her.  Then Koiji turned to J.P. and asked him. "Do you want a ride home? My older brother should be other here pretty soon to pick me up. So how about it?"

 " Sure, but I thought you and Koji didn't have a car yet."

"Who said anything about Koji, he's my younger brother. I was talking about my older brother, Ken."

"I didn't know you had an older brother. I thought it was just the two of you."

"Yeah that's what most people think. It's also 'cause he doesn't look that much like us. No one would suspect we were really triplets." 

"Triplets?"

"Yeah, but my aunt and uncle took his and my even older brother (who, sorry to say has passed on) in as there own when my mother and father split up. This way no one had that much responsibility."

Just then Ken Ichijoji stopped his car at the park and honked at them to come. "There's my older brother. Come on let's go!" They got into the car and drove off.

**A/N: Story not over 'kay? Review 'kay? Even If you think it suck 'kay?**


End file.
